


(не)Примитив

by Direwolve



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolve/pseuds/Direwolve
Summary: Но Явик не признается самому себе в этом, даже если снова сможет увидеть этот прекрасный, сияющий теплотой взгляд зелёных глаз, ведь тогда ему придётся признать, что он проиграл примитивной женщине (уже проиграл).





	(не)Примитив

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то, когда-то очень давно читал, что обычай у протеан таков: тот, чью жизнь ты спас, становится твоим рабом. Может это даже и неправда, но, чёрт, нам ведь и так неизвестно ничего о них. Поэтому я решил взять это и немного упомянуть здесь.

Явик плохо общался с командой. Да что уж там, протеанин ужасно с ними ладил. То эта азари «Лиара» доставала его своими расспросами и «глазами-сердечками», из-за которых Явик ещё больше старался избегать её; то этот человек «Джеймс», шутки которого были, по мнению протеанина, настолько бородатыми, что даже в его цикле успели устареть. Вообще, ему не нравилась абсолютно вся команда Нормандии от прошлой и до нынешней. И только один примитивный интересовал Явика. Не из-за того, что тот был таким необычным, очень умным или сильным. Потому что он – она, – понимал Явика.

Джейн Шепард. Коммандер Шепард была… Мягко говоря, необычным примитивным, хоть и оставалась им. Явик признаёт, что в первую встречу совершенно не обратил внимания на неё (за исключением того, что она спасла ему жизнь, а обычай протеан не давал ему закрыть на это глаза).

Протеанин скептично относился к женщине с оружием, но когда увидел, как она с ним управляется, пересмотрел свой взгляд на это. Нет, она всё ещё оставалась обычной, примитивной женщиной, но это не отменяло того, как Явик стал на неё смотреть: с лёгким прищуром и горящим интересом в глазах. Ведь, да-да, в ней было что-то интересное и необычное, но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, даже если от этого будут зависеть жизни всех существ в каждой из систем.

Протеанин не замечает, в какой конкретно момент его взгляд с «простой интерес к обычной самке человека» меняется на «уважение». Явик считает, что это изменение произошло из-за того, что Шепард показала ему, после такого длительного времени, как погибает один из Жнецов. Но это не так. Это изменение появилось тогда же, когда протеанин шёл следом за Джейн, которая без всякого замедления бежала и проскальзывала под «лапами» Жнеца, даже несмотря на то, что это было слишком опасно. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, а уж тем более коммандеру, даже если та прикажет ему это сделать.

Джейн общается с ним, как с равным. Не возвышает его, как это делает Лиара, не ставит выше себя, как это делает, по его мнению, Джеймс. Шепард не использует своё звание, чтобы заставить Явика повернуться к ней и разговаривать лицом к лицу. Она выслушивает его мнение, даже если оно совершенно не сходится с её взглядами. И поэтому протеанину нравится с ней общаться, даже если это короткие и совершенно ненужные в такое время предложения, даже если она расспрашивает его о всякой чепухе и достаёт этими вопросами. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, ведь тогда ему будет проще расстаться с примитивной женщиной, когда всё это закончится.

Протеанин знает, что коммандер Шепард – боевая женщина, с которой не стоит спорить и которая сделает всё, чтобы выиграть войну со Жнецами и спасти все расы во всех системах, даже если это будет стоить ей жизни. Поэтому Явик не сильно упорствует, когда его коммандер собирается прыгнуть в скафандре на дно океана за каким-то древним существом, называющим себя Левиафаном. И, всё же, он старается её убедить в глупости этой идеи, ведь «этот план слишком рисковый», и он бы сам на такое ни в жизни не пошёл. Но Явик бы не шёл за коммандером Шепард, если бы её пугало что-то подобное, и та так просто бы отступилась от своего дела. Протеанин старается не думать всё это время, что же там такое происходит с коммандер, что её так долго нет. И да, он беспокоится, слегка нервничает, когда видит, в каком состоянии Джейн выходит из скафандра. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе и продолжит стрелять в существ и хасков, пока Гаррус вовремя успевает поднять женщину и повести её к подлетевшему шаттлу.

Примитивов на корабле становится ещё больше, когда Джейн, всё же, решает привести сюда кварианцев. И Явику это не нравится. По его мнению, здесь бы хватило только его и Шепард, чтобы разобраться со всем, а все остальные – лишь бессмысленная трата еды и денег. Но если с этим Явик ещё мог свыкнуться, просто не выходя из своей каюты, то с появлением гета «Легиона» протеанин начинает злиться. Ему не нравится, как коммандер общается с этим синтетиком. Он предлагает Шепард – глупой, примитивной женщине, которая не видит опасность, – скинуть гета в шлюз, ведь тот может предать их в любой момент, но Джейн отказывается. Даже не так... Она называет синтетика своим другом, и Явик не смеет трогать его, ведь она приказала, а обычай протеан не позволит ему нарушить приказ того, кто его спас. И, да, протеанин ревнует Джейн к синтетику, ведь их общение, по его мнению, очень доверительное, а в её взгляде есть тепло, когда она смотрит на этого гета. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, ведь он просто не хочет думать о том, что Шепард для него больше, чем коммандер и примитив.

Ему не нравится идея отдохнуть на Цитадели перед тем, как напасть на базу Цербера. Протеанин не видит в этом смысла, ведь вся команда в порядке, никто ни на что не жалуется, так для чего им это? Но когда тот замечает, насколько уставшей выглядит Джейн, когда он ощущает, насколько ей нужен этот маленький отдых, он не начинает спорить или сильно возмущаться по этому поводу. Явик лишь бурчит себе под нос, но сходит со всеми с Нормандии. И, да, протеанину определённо не нравится, что какие-то примитивные решили нацелиться на его коммандера, когда той нужен был отдых и расслабление перед финальным сражением. Что у неё при себе есть лишь какой-то жалкий пистолет, а сама она без панацелина. Но Явику нравится тот взгляд лёгкой радости и спокойствия, коим его осматривает Джейн, когда он пришёл ей на помощь, хотя протеанин не признается в этом самому себе, даже если это позволит ему увидеть этот взгляд ещё хоть раз, направленный только на него.

Явик удивлён, видя то, как Шепард – хоть и примитивная, но смелая и отважная женщина, – переживает за своего хомячка. Он правда удивлён тому, с какой нежностью и теплотой она смотрит на космического хомячка, даже когда Нормандию угоняют, а её клон хочет убить её. И протеанин завидует этому мелкому, бесполезному зверьку, ведь Джейн, по его мнению, никогда не посмотрит на него таким же нежным взглядом прекрасных зелёных глаз. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, ведь так будет, по его мнению, проще для них двоих.

Протеанин не помнил, когда в последний раз действовал по велению сердца (ведь такого никогда не было, цикл не позволял), но сейчас был совершенно другой момент. Явик, как в замедленной съёмке, видел, как Джейн скатывается по открывшемуся люку Нормандии. И мужчина не собирался думать, как и что сделать, он сразу бросился к его коммандеру, хватая её одной рукой за её руку, а другой – за плечо, вытаскивая. И протеанину совершенно не хотелось отпускать Шепард, ведь так ему намного спокойнее, и он точно знает, что она не покатится вновь. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, поэтому медленно уберёт руку со спины Шепард и переведёт внимание на клона, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила.

Мужчине не хочется находится на том месте, где так много разных воспоминаний – грязи, – которая так и липнет к рукам, оставляя неприятное ощущение. Но он терпит, ведь сам предложил Джейн встретиться здесь, хотя мог находиться у себя, спокойно наслаждаясь тишиной. Ему не хотелось участвовать в этом спектакле примитивных идиотов, которые даже не могут написать нормальный сценарий. И он видел, что Шепард поддерживает его в этом, что не могло не радовать протеанина. И хоть прошло всё не так, как хотел Явик, этот весёлый – хитрый, одобрительный и тёплый, – взгляд Джейн в конце, когда он решил покончить с этим с помощью биотики, заставил протеанина на секунду остолбенеть. Явику хотелось продолжить этот вечер где-нибудь подальше отсюда. И даже не важно где, главное, чтобы коммандер была рядом. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, ведь ему легче думать, что Шепард откажется быть с ним.

Явик не любит вечеринки. И ему не нравится данная вечеринка, но он пришёл сюда, потому что коммандер отправила ему приглашение, а он не мог просто взять и отказать ей. Явик спрашивает – говорит, – Джейн, что эта вечеринка бессмысленна, так как о ней всё равно никто не вспомнит через 50 000 лет, и он не понимает, зачем она вообще нужна, на что коммандер лишь улыбается, качает головой и уходит, оставляя его с двумя кроганами, которые замечают его взгляд – тоскующий? печальный? задумчивый? – направленный в спину примитивной женщины. И даже нахождение здесь коммандера ничего не меняет: Явик всё так же не любит вечеринки. Громкая музыка, что в его цикле была намного лучше, горькие напитки и ни одной саларианской закуски, что была бы сейчас очень кстати. Мужчина не любит вечеринки, даже когда он и Рекс начинают стрелять по бутылкам, чтобы хоть как-то ещё повеселиться. Но на следующее утро, Явик старается не признавать, что полюбил вечеринки, даже несмотря на то, что она единственная и, возможно, последняя, на которой он был. Протеанин любит ту вечеринку, что устроила Шепард, ведь она помогла им – ей, – набраться храбрости на первый шаг, который отразился на их ночи: такой прекрасной и незабываемой, что Явик хотел бы почувствовать её ещё раз, вновь ощущать жар тела коммандер и вновь почувствовать вкус её губ. И Явику приходится признать, что он любит вечеринки, когда видит рядом с собой коммандер Шепард, которая смотрит на него весёлым – хитрым, нежным и тёплым, – взглядом зелёных глаз. И она не отталкивает его, что согревает душу протеанину, и он согласен провести хоть ещё одну такую вечеринку, ведь это того стоит. Но Явик не признается в этом самому себе, ведь тогда это будет означать победу примитивной женщины над ним, а он не мог себе этого позволить (уже позволил).

И Явик никогда не признается себе в том, что любит и дорожит коммандер Шепард. По крайней мере, он думал так, когда они «прощались» в том разрушенном здании. Он никому и никогда не скажет, что вместо простого, сухого рукопожатия с Джейн, он бы хотел обнять её и не отпускать туда, где она явно захочет пожертвовать собой ради всех рас во всех системах. И он знает, что она это сделает, ведь это же коммандер Шепард – Джейн Шепард, – которая всегда помогала всем, кто в ней нуждался. И Явик не хотел отпускать её руку, чтобы она шла дальше, к человеку «Андерсону», ведь протеанин знал, что тогда пути назад не будет. Но Шепард, ободряюще улыбнувшись, сама отпустила его руку, забираясь по горке кирпичей и разного мусора. И хоть протеанин не признается себе в этом, он чувствовал ноющую боль где-то там, где должно находиться сердце. Но Явик понимал то, что пойдёт за Джейн Шепард куда угодно, чтобы если не убедить её не геройствовать, то хотя бы умереть с ней на поле боя со спокойной душой.

Явик в своём цикле видел столько ужасных вещей, что большинство примитивных никогда не сможет себе представить. Протеанин знает, что такое терять товарищей, и горящая боль по всему телу от каждого твоего движения. Но Явик никогда и представить себе не мог, что один взгляд одной примитивной будет действовать и влиять на него больше, чем всё другое, что происходило вокруг. Пока Шепард вызывала Нормандию, Явик видел, какие в её взгляде были эмоции: беспокойство, тревога, паника… Страх. Она боялась за него, и это заставляло его сердце болезненно сжиматься, ведь он знает, что она может сделать, чтобы он или другие члены её команды остались в живых. Он замечает уверенность в глазах коммандер Шепард, когда та передаёт его Гаррусу. Протеанин упорствует, тянет к ней руку и не отрывает взгляда от её прекрасных, зелёных глаз. Он знает, что если потеряет этот контакт, то всё будет конечно. Явик не слышит взрывы и выстрелы. Он не слышит, что сам говорит: то ли просит её уйти с ними, то ли убеждает позволить ему сражаться здесь до конца, ведь он может ещё стоять на ногах. Зато протеанин прекрасно слышит, что говорит ему Джейн Шепард. Явик слышит, что она не хочет, чтобы он умирал. Он чувствует, как она на секунду берёт его протянутую руку и говорит, чтобы они улетали. И он не успевает сжать пальцы, чтобы удержать женщину. Она убегает к лучу на Цитадель, а Гаррус затаскивает его в Нормандию с большим усилием, ведь Явик не двигается. Он старается вырваться, но всё уже было закрыто. Было поздно.

Явик вернулся на Землю, чтобы пройтись рядом с разрушенными зданиями, чтобы дойти до того места, где они расстались с Джейн Шепард. И, да, Явик не признается самому себе в том, что он встретит тело Шепард на той стороне. Явик не признается самому себе в том, что Джейн Шепард умерла. Он будет искать её среди всех этих развалин, будет прощупывать каждый кусочек местности, чтобы найти признаки того, что она жива. Но Явик признается самому себе в том, что он любит Джейн Шепард, (не)примитивную женщину, что спасла его… 

 

Дважды.


End file.
